The Story of Annabelle
by the reciever
Summary: An unfortunate girl, named Annabelle, finds herself parent less at the age of ten. When she has no where to turn, she ends up at the least expected place. Annabelle learns some unusual teachings at her new home and strange friends when she returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day I Listened to my Life Flip**

**Chapter 1**

_Forks, Washington_

_1992_

_The Swan House_

_Anna POV_

"Charlie, you idiot!" mom yelled to dad.

Smash

"Renee, sweetie," he plead "c'mon, we can work this out."

Smash. This had been going on for six months. Dad always said his 'we can work this out line' usually right around the thirtieth name mom had called him. It usually ended there, so I let out a sigh of relief.

It didn't end there.

"No, we can't, Charlie."

_What?!_

"Look at us, Charlie!"

"What about us, Renee?" dad accused her.

"You're never around, you're always working. And when you are around, you are _glued_ to the T.V!!!!" She took a deep breath and started again in a more even tone.

_Phew, they're calming down…_

"So tell me this, Charlie, is your job and the T.V. more important than us? Your family? Me and your daughter? You do remember Anna, don't you?"

_Oh no, I don't want to be a part of this._

"So is this it then?" dad answered so quietly I had to strain to hear from the kitchen when they were in the living room.

More silence.

I was sitting under the kitchen table, but my head felt differently. My brain was spinning rapidly, all of a sudden, with thoughts that shouldn't have a reason to be in a three year olds head.

_No, moms going to say no. why would dad even ask that? Why would he need reassurance? Why wouldn't mom say no?_

Gasp

_What if she didn't say no, what if she said yes?!?!?! No, she wouldn't, couldn't, do that to dad. She couldn't do that to _me_._

"I guess this is it then," mom sighed.

_She still didn't say yes!_

"Yes."

_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

I stood up so fast I hit my head on the bottom of the table and left a bruise.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Later That Night_

_Renee POV_

I crept down the stairs carrying one big, black suitcase, and two little pink suitcases. I tiptoed back up to my daughter, Anna's, room.

"Anna, Anna. Wake up, Annabelle," I cooed that to her every morning.

"Momma?" she said lazily. "What time is it, Momma?"

"That doesn't matter right now. C'mon, lets go." I told her.

"Go," she almost shouted.

Not loud enough to wake _Charlie._ Nothing can ever wake him up…

"Go where?" Anna asked, cutting off my train of thought.

_That's okay; I'll have plenty of time to think in the car. _

"Not now, Annabelle. C'mon, be quiet, honey." I hated doing this to them. Well, her mostly, not him so much.

He deserved this.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Anna_ _POV_

"Not now, Annabelle. C'mon, be quiet, honey." mom said harshly.

I couldn't understand what she was talking about, but that was the last I remembered of the day I listened to my life flip.

"Bella, Annabelle, honey. Wake up, sweetie."

"Where are we, Mom?"

"Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona, Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Highway 82_

_7 years later_

_Annas POV_

Mom was thinking about something that day. She wasn't paying attention to the road. Sometimes, I wonder, if she would regret not watching the road, or if she would ramble on about fate and destiny.

_Flash back_

"_Mom, watch out!!!!" I screamed._

_Mom swerved and yelled "HOLD ON!!!"_

_She smashed into the barrier on the left. The car behind us crashed into us, the cars going the opposite direction took it by surprise and crashed into each other. It was a four-car pile-up, so says the newspaper the next day. It was devastating. The ambulance came five minutes later after my hysteria calmed and then, then they took my mom away. And I never saw her again._

_End_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Forks, Washington_

_2 months later_

_Anna POV_

"Yea, Dad, I'm sure I don't need help unpacking………Dad, honestly, I'm ten. I got it." I yelled down the stairs. One of the best things about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

_Did mom really have to…. leave for me to finally have a parent that doesn't hover?_

"Hey, Ch… ah dad, what's the date today?" I asked out the door.

"March third, Hun." He answered.

"Oh……." I said so quietly he probably didn't hear.

_God, I can't believe it's been two months since…… she left._

_O well, more things to focus on…_

_Oh yea? Like what?_

_Like starting a new school in two days in the middle of the year._

'_Kay. You're right. More things to focus on._

"Hey Dad," I yelled, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think about getting a second bathroom?"

"Not since you and your mom still lived here."

I bit my lower lip trying to think of something to answer that with…. Nope, nothing.

"But I guess I should start thinking about that again now that you're going to be living here with me, shouldn't I?" he called from down the hall.

"I think I have some blue prints up in the attic. I'll get them down later."

"Thanks, Dad," he probably still couldn't hear me.

_Yes! Charlie knows how to carry on a conversation!!!_

Saturday and Sunday went by too quickly and Monday went by too slow. That is, until after school.

**So, what did you think so far? I know, it was a slow chapter, but trust me, it will pick up in the next few chapters. There is an important turn in the next chapter, and then chapter 4 is BIG!! Review, PLEASE!!! I can't make the story better if I don't know what's wrong!!! So please, please, please review!!!! For those of you who are reading for twilight, don't worry, they will be in by chapter 8 or nine, I promise. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day =-)**

**Xoxoxo**

**The reciever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the big change and those Harry Potter people out there, dont worry, Harry Potter characters are in this chapter. The actual **_**character**_** isn't until the very end, but they are mentioned around the middle. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3**

_The Parking Lot of Forks Elementary School_

_Bella POV_

I walked at a rather fast pace, eager to get in Charlie's cruiser and get home. The cruiser was there in the parking lot, easy to spot with the police lights on top. My dad being dad-slash-chief-of-police was good and bad. Good because you knew most laws by the time you were nine and if you ever did run into trouble with the law, you would know the right people to get you out of a situation. Bad because he always drove the speed limit and you never got away with anything _at all._

I jumped into the cruiser and said, "Hey, chief!" only to turn and see it wasn't my dad.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Campbell. Where is my dad?" Tom Campbell was my dads deputy and always picked me up from camp when Charlie couldn't during my weeks here in the summer.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle, but your dad was mauled by a bear in the woods today," he told me solemnly, his head hung low.

"What!?" I yelled. "Is he okay? Where is he?" I demanded.

_When did this happen? Why didn't anybody tell me earlier?_ I wanted to scream at him, but I knew taking this out on him wouldn't help. And I had come to the conclusion that if anything had really happened to my dad they would have told me already. So the situation couldn't be that bad.

"Bells, I'm sorry. Your dad didn't make it." He mumbled the sentences and squished them together inaudibly. He was holding back tears.

"What did you say?" I had to see if I heard what I thought I heard, if I heard anything.

"I'm sorry, Anna!" he shouted "He did not make it! Your dad is dead! Did you hear it that time, or are you going to make me say it again?!" He threw the words at me so fast it took a minute for them to sink in.

"I'm so sorry, Annabelle, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know it's not your fault," he apologized in his mumble tone again, but I knew what he was saying.

Silence grew in the little car immensely fast.

"So what do I do now?" I asked him after well over ten minutes.

"What," he still seemed dazed by the silence.

"Where do I go? Who am I going to stay with? Where will I live?" I realized I was rambling questions that would have been answered anyway.

"Well," he started. He seemed unable to finish at first, but then he started again. "Well, you could come stay with me and my wife, Lucy, but your father said in his new will, with your mother gone and all, that you were supposed to stay with some head of some boarding school in England."

"In England?" I repeated, stunned by the fact that Charlie new someone from another continent. **(Sorry if this offends any British people…)**

"Yeah, sure. He said you would know an Albus Dumbledore. Do you?" he asked.

"Should I?" I couldn't recall an Albus or a Mr. Dumbledore in my summers here.

"How old are you?" he asked as if he just remembered something important.

"Um..." I was surprised by the sudden, irrelevant question. "Ten and three quarters. Why?"

"Oh, Damn! Excuse my language, Anna. Ugh. It said in your fathers will, that you would meet him on your eleventh birthday."

"How convient that my dad died two and a half months before I was supposed to meet my potential guardian," I rolled my eyes at my dads everlasting bad-timing, my voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Yes, indeed. So, I guess you're stuck with me and the wife. If that's alright with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." I replied, thankful that someone gave a damn about what happened to me. I felt really alone now that I had no family left on the planet. "And thanks, Tom. Really."

The ride home was intense with silence and tension of 'what to do now?' When we got there, there was a new, shiny, red rental car in front of the house. **(If that offends any of you shiny red rental car drivers that absolutely adore their car, sorry about that)**

"Who's car is that?" I asked. I usually recognized the cars in my own driveway, but I figured that it had something to do with my dads…

I didn't want to finish.

"I don't know, I thought you did." He said blankly, trying to see someone in the car. But like me, he found no one in the little red Chrysler.

I walked up to the door to find it unlocked. I walked inside very cautiously for multiple reasons. I found an old man sitting at the kitchen table. It alarmed me so I let out a scream.

Tom yelled, running towards me and the strange man sitting in my kitchen "Annabelle?"

"Who are you? Because if you were planning on taking anything, I'm not alone." I cautioned the old man. It wasn't like I couldn't take him myself, though.

"Annabelle Swan, I am your appointed guardian, that is unless you would prefer your godfather," he said calmly in an old, warn out, husky voice.

"Who. Are. You?" I said again, enunciating every word carefully.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he replied very unnecessarily plainly, though there was nothing plain about this eccentric old man.

**Okay, there was your big turn and your Harry Potter character. They get into more detail about the wizarding world in chapter four. Cullen lovers, they wont come in for a while, but rest assured, they will… Please review! I need to know what you think!! If you find it repulsive; tell me why so I can make it better. If you liked it; tell me what part you liked so I can incorporate more of that. Constructive criticism is very welcomed!! I might not take some suggestions, it is still my story, but I will take into mind what you all have said.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The reciever**


	4. Discontinue

**Hey all,**

**You'll never guess! I've decided to discontinue the story. I didn't get enough reviews, but thank you to Soujalightfaerie, ., and Sea of Topaz. A special thanks to my friend Sea of Topaz who inspired me to write this, gave me the website, and proofread my story. Thanks so much for your reviews, email me and I might give you the rest of the story, that I wrote, but only to those 3 who reviewed. Thanks for your support and check out my next story. It's called Everyone Has a Past. Those of you that reviewed to this one get a sneak peak if you want it.**

**Adios, ova, and goodbye.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The reciever**

**And I am truly sorry about discontinuing this story. It was fun to write, but the spirit of it died.**


	5. Recontinue

**Okay, everyone.**

**I know I said I was discontinuing The Story of Annabelle, but I've decided against it. If you hated that story and you were happy that I discontinued it, that's just too bad, don't read it if you don't want to. If you liked it, ENJOY!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The reciever 3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews! They are much appreciated. Have fun with the wizarding world and what not!!**

**Bon appetite! **

**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_

"_Who. Are. You?" I said again, enunciating every word carefully._

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore," he replied very unnecessarily plainly, though there was nothing plain about this eccentric man._

________________________________________________________________________________

_The Swan house_

_Bella POV_

Now that I knew who this man was, and knew that he must not have any intention of harming me or my house and its contents, I had time to take him in. He was wearing a violet robe, covered in small crescent moons. His hair was a silvering gray, as well as his long beard, which both went down to and past his waist, almost to his knees. I saw his long pointy hat on the table, the same violet as his robe and a full moon in the middle of what I assumed was the front. Albus' half moon glasses were worn down at the peak of his nose and his small, baby blue eyes peered out from above.

I didn't want to stop taking in this fairytale man, and he seemed to pick that up, but unfortunately, we weren't the only ones in the room, and it was Tom who ruined the silence.

"OH, thank _god _for _that_!!!" he shouted, his hands raised above his head and his face looking upward towards the sky.

At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, but then he continued.

"I thought _I _was going to have to take you in!" he let out a sigh of over exasperated relief.

It was the old man who replied to that before I could get to it.

"And what, might I ask, would be wrong with that?" He looked at Tom as if to speak in one of those grown up conversation that no one can hear except the intended fellow adult.

"Well, um…" Tom seemed baffled by the question and the parental tone in Albus' voice as he spoke of me.

"Um… well, nothing would be _wrong_ with it. It's just that, well, my wife and I are not ready for that kind of… responsibility… yet." Mr. Campbell seemed elsewhere while he answered.

"Why didn't you say so, Tom?" I asked, thoughtfully. I found it better to be more assertive and use his first name to put him on the spot. Tom didn't like being on the spot.

"Well, you had no where else to turn, I couldn't turn you away.

"Now Bella," I didn't like the way he used that nickname for me, but it seemed… familiar. "Someone with such good intentions doesn't deserve interrogation, does he?" He smiled as he turned to me and asked this little question, and his smile seemed more familiar than my nickname.

_Why does this man I've never seen before know so much about me and feel so familiar?_ I couldn't help asking myself.

"Annabelle, why don't we discuss the matter of where you shall stay more comfortably?" His simple invitation seemed awkward since we were in my house.

"Of course, Mr. Dumbledore. Or would you prefer Albus?"

_Mr. Dumbledore? No, eww, that doesn't sound good…_

"Professor Dumbledore if you don't mind, Bella," was his reply.

_Professor Dumbledore. Yes, yes that sounds about right._

"So," he stated once we were settled. "Bella, I think you should know something."

"What don't I know?"

"You, my dear, are not just human…"

I started before he was finished, "What do you take me for, an imbecile?" I practically shouted.

The man seemed unshaken and continued evenly, "As I was saying, Annabelle, you are not human," he put up a finger to stop any words that might come out of my mouth. "You are a witch." He said it so matter-of-factly as if there was nothing strange or screwy with the sentence.

"Well, you are half human. Your father was a muggle, a word we use for non-magical people. But, your mother was a witch as well."

I was obviously speechless, so he went on.

"Have you ever noticed anything… special, or out of the ordinary happen to you Bella? Anything strange and unexplainable? " he sounded truly interested by my answer.

"No, actually… Not recently," I added that on since it was true. "When I was little, I used to be able to… manipulate things. Like if I wanted something to end; it would end. I had a way of getting my way, I guess you could say."

"But why did you say 'not recently'?"

"Things haven't exactly worked out with me being an orphan and having to come live here in Forks. I really don't like it here."

**(A.N: this is for sea of topaz.) **

"Sometimes, kismet happens," he muttered softly. I would have thought he was talking to himself until he put his head up straight and said "Don't you think?"

"So, I'm a…" I struggled with the word "a… a witch?"

"Yes," he chuckled to himself. "You were more easily convinced than others that were unaware of our world."

Then he handed me a letter that was addressed

Ms. Annabelle Swan

The Swan House

1422 Berry Hill Lane

Forks, Washington

The United States

The print was elegant and printed in emerald green pen.

I cautiously opened the letter so specifically addressed to me. On the inside of the letter it stated

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Head Master:

Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy headmistress_

**Yeah, I know it was long, but I had to get all of that in there. Thanks again for reading and REVIEW people, REVIEW!!!! I need reviews!!! Please help me out here! I can't read minds!!! You know that I'm not Edward!!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The reciever**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey all,**

**I don't really have anything to say except for thanks for reviewing. So… **

**Have fun!!**

**Chapter 5**

_(Continued)_

_Bella POV_

The silence grudged on unwillingly. It was like the fury of its silence wanted to be broken, but was too over-bearing to be broken. It was Professor Dumbledore who finally faced it and spoke up.

"You get your letter three months earlier than your soon to be piers. Most young witches and wizards don't get their letter of acceptance until their eleventh birthday," he sighed and then continued. "You can come and live at Hogwarts full time with the other professors and I, or you can stay with your godfather. Your choice."

"Wait, back up a bit. A godfather? I have a godfather?"

_Okay, a world of magic and witchcraft? Sure, I don't know everything. But a godfather? Excuse me if I'm mistaken, but, aren't_ people_ supposed to know about family like that?_ My big brown eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes, you have a godfather. A very good friend of your mothers, actually." He spoke in a very pale voice. "His name is Ramous Lupin. Though he has some… unusual… talents that you will have to see for your self before you decide where you are going to stay."

"What do you mean by unusual?" I was very interested in finding out as much as possible about my godfather.

"As I said before; you will have to see for your self. He should be here any minute now."

"Coming here? In a few _minutes?_ I get to _meet _him _today?_" I was so excited that I would get to meet him today, and in my own home. And for some reason, I had uncontrollable anxiety for this stranger to come into my house.

"Yes, but, unfortunately, your friend, Mr. Campbell, will have to have his mind wiped with another memory put in its place. Just to be on the safe side," he sighed.

"Wiped?"

"Yes, it will all be explained later."

Tom had become so silent, I forgot he was there. He didn't seem to react to this strange comment about his mind being wiped. As if he wasn't there in the room with us anymore.

"Mr. Campbell?" I asked him, just to make sure. "Tom? Tom, can you hear me? TOM!!! What's wrong with him!?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry, Bella. It is just a simple trance, nothing permanent."

"Nothing PERMANENT?!?"

_What is wrong with this delusional man?_

"Make it stop! You crazy man! Stop it!" I yelled at the old man and suddenly, Tom came back to life.

"Bella, Bella!" Tom was so shaken, he was trembling.

"Get out of my house! I wont go anywhere with you!"

"If you wish." And that was the last I saw of the old, eccentric man.

"Anna, let's go back to my house," Tom said once Albus was gone.

"No." _no, just because that man was delusional doesn't mean you were. That doesn't mean that you get to take back what you said about not being ready._

"What do you mean 'no', Annabells? You have no where else to go. Or at least no one to stay here with you."

I repeated what I had just thought to him, and he seemed to understand.

"Okay, I'll give 'till 7 o'clock, and then I'm coming back. Okay?"

"Okay." Okay as in 'Okay, I have 'till 7 o'clock to get outa here.'

"Alright then," he breathed. "Goodbye." He bent down to slowly kiss the top of my head.

"Bye," I said apparently to quick to get him out of the house.

"Wait," He pulled something out from his pocket and handed me a shiny silver phone. "Here," he said, placing it in my hands. "It was your fathers, so I guess it belongs to you. My number, the stations number and the school numbers are in there already, but look at the other ones."

And before I could say anything, he was gone. Just like that.

______________________________________________________________________________

_6:45 that night_

_Anna POV_

_Yeesh, I have to leave my own, empty house to get some alone time! Well, I guess I have fifteen minutes till I get a call from Tom. Might as well not get some use out of it._

Buzz Buzz

Charlie's phone started to buzz. The caller id said "Tom Campbell."

"Hello," I said as I put it up to my ear.

"Annabelle! Where are you? Why aren't you here?" he shot at me.

"Don't worry; I'm just out to get some groceries. I was planning on being back before you got there, but I guess I wasn't fast enough." I told the explanation I had been saying again and again in my head.

"Why would you do that? You know I could have taken you out to get that stuff." He seemed relieved that I was okay.

"Alright, well, I'll be home in a few."

_Drat, now I have to go and get stuff from the store. The store with_ people_._ I thought the word in disgust.

"'Kay. Be careful, though," he warned.

"Alright." I didn't wait for a goodbye before I hung up the phone. I didn't need one from him.

I was on my way to the store when I thought I heard something in the bushes. I stopped and looked at the over grown weed of a bush. It was rustling. It couldn't be the breeze; there was none.

"Hello?" I asked tensely.

The only answer was a big, great, brown dog, walking out of the bush.

"Hello," I said again.

_This animal has to have an owner._

And before I could do anything, the dog was lunging at me. Uncontrollable frenzy in his wild blue eyes.

**So, if you want to know what happens to Annabelle, you know how to finish that; REVIEW.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**The reciever**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Annabelle POV_

I didn't have time to scream. He was springing forward towards me one second, and in the next, there was a speeding flash of black and brown and they were gone. And it was there, in the dim light of the full moon, I new that Albus Dumbledore was not crazy; I was a witch, he was a wizard, and I was meant to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Instinctively, I followed the blurs of animals into the dark shadows. I was greeted by a man with torn clothes, walking from around the corner the animals had gone. It was not this man that I was staring at; it was the shadow on the wall around the corner. It was as if the shadow was a dog, and in an instant, it was a man. And then the shadow walked from around the corner.

He was a ragged man, his black, wavy hair worn down to his shoulders, and baggy, ripped clothes hanging off his skimpy body. His friend, the first man, had light brown hair, short and trimmed. A small mustache on his upper lip curved with his smile and his dark blue eyes were intently watching me.

"Hello, I am truly sorry about that. My name is Ramous Lupin. It is a pleasure to see you again, Annabelle." His eyes were a warm welcome, and I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Are you my godfather?" I couldn't help asking.

"Yes. This is my friend, Serious Black. He and I live back in England together. If you would like, you could come live with us."

"Ummm," I stuttered. I couldn't get over the shadow.

"Only if you would like, though." He seemed nervous as he said that.

"Would you like to come back to my house, so we can discuss this more… privately?" I asked as I looked around at the bystanders.

"Yes, yes of course," he replied.

"And, by any chance, do you think you could get Professor Dumbledore back?" I asked sheepishly.

And just then, the eccentric, strange, old man walked around the corner.

"Ah. Ramous, Serious, it's good to see you. I take it you've met Annabelle again," he said in his husky voice.

"Again?!?" I shouted at the old man.

"Why, of course! You saw Ramous almost everyday when you were little. He could hardly stay away. But then, of course, we had to move back to England," he finished.

_Maybe that was why I was so anxious to meet him… again._

"Okay, then," I said. "Let's go back to my house so I can make dinner," I told them.

"Well, Bells, that's nice, but you don't have to do that; not for us," Serious protested in the slightest of British accents.

"No, its okay; I need to eat anyway."

"Alright. I suppose if you insist," Ramous chuckled as he pulled me on to his shoulders.

It was a short, silent walk home, but when we got there, the look on Toms face was hilarious. I had to chuckle to myself when Albus walked in, trailed by Ramous and I. But then there was Serious.

This scraggly, young man with graying black hair down to his shoulders, clothes, ripped and torn hanging off of his tall, skinny body.

"Get your filthy, grimy hands OFF of Annabelle!! Annabelle! Are you okay?! Get down from there! You don't know this man!!" Tom shouted in a hurried, slurred voice. Anxiety in a mask covering his face.

"What are you rambling about? Of course I know this man," I explained, waving my hands down towards Ramous. "This man," heavy sarcasm in my repeated words. "Is my godfather, Tom. Tom, meet Ramous Lupin. Ramous, meet Tom Campbell," I introduced.

The anxiety mask was taken off and replaced by one of anger in one, brief second.

**I know it's been in Annabelle's POV (Point of view) for a while now, but I couldn't exactly do it in Ramous' or Serious' or Dumbledore's and Tom is just boring. Please review.**

**Xoxoxoxo **

**The reciever **


End file.
